The Truth Can Kill
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: Ryo and Mia are dating but Ryo is keeping something from Mia. And why does it make Rowen so upset.


Summary: Ryo and Mia are dating but Ryo is keeping something from Mia. And why does it make Rowen so upset.

Hey ya'll I've read many fanfics and I've jumbled lots of different ideas together from different fics. So if this relates to you're story I give you full credit.

Ryo and Mia lay curled up on the couch watching a movie. Mia has her head resting on Ryo's chest, while he bushes the hair out of her eyes. "Ryo," asked Mia. "Hmm," replied Ryo. "How many other girlfriends have you had," asked Mia. "Uh why," asked Ryo. "Because well, uhm, I guess I just want to know," "Well if you really want to know I've only had one other girlfriend other than you her name was Simya," replied Ryo. "Oh," replied Mia satisfied. "Anyways Ryo I hope you know that I love you more then she ever could have," said Mia. "I know Mia, I know," replied Ryo as he kissed her forehead. Mia smiled, curled up against him and fell asleep in his arms. _Good thing the guys aren't here right now. _Suddenly as if on cue all the guys walked in with their dates from the nightclub. "Ah look at the happy couple," replied Sage. "I hope we could be that cute someday," replied the red head in Kento's arms. "Of course doll," replied Kento. "Hey do you guys mind she's sleeping," said Ryo in a whisper. Everyone then slowly walked up stairs with their dates. "Ryo are the guys back," asked Mia. "Yeah, but just go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up in the morning.

The Next Morning…

Rowen came down the stairs in his sweat pants and tee he had decided to let Heather sleep. He noticed Mia sleeping alone on the couch as well. As he walked out the front door and was about to jog he noticed a different car that doesn't belong to any of the guys or Mia. Rowen then turned the corner and decided to jog around the block when he heard voices. "Oh Ryo I just had to come and see you I haven't talked to you since yesterday," said a female sounding voice. "You shouldn't have come here I would have seen you Friday on our date any way," replied Ryo. "But I wanted to," replied the female sounding voice again. Rowen decided to investigate about what Ryo was talking about and to whom. Rowen snuck around to the garage and when he saw what he did he was furious. Ryo was kissing Simya his old girlfriend from two months ago. When the kiss ended Rowen thought he was going to snap and he did. "RYO," yelled Rowen as he punched his friend. Simya screamed as she saw this. "How dare you cheat on Mia, you ," yelled Rowen as he punched his friend who was on the floor. Rowen then started punching until Ryo was in a comma. Rowen was about to continue when someone grabbed his hand. "What the hell are you doing," yelled Simya. "Look at him. You were his friend and you put him in a comma you better get him to a hospital NOW." Yelled Simya. Rowen did as suggested. He picked up his best friend put him in his Benz and drove towards the hospital. Simya decided she would talk to Ryo later as she drove home. Mia woke up an hour later only to find Ryo wasn't where he said he'd be when she woke up. By now it was eleven and everyone was up and about except, Ryo and Rowen were nowhere to be found. "Hey has anyone seen Ryo," asked Mia as she walked into the kitchen where everyone was. "No and I haven't seen Rowen since last night," answered Kento. All of a sudden the phone rang. Sage answered it "Hello Koji residence, Rowen where are you. WHAT! The hospital? Are you serious? We'll be right there," said Sage as he hung up the phone. As he turned away from the phone he had a serious look on his face as he turned towards Mia. "Mia, I have bad news Ryo's in the Hospital," "WHAT," yelled everyone at the same time. "Yeah Rowen's there with him." "Well, what are we waiting for we got to go to the hospital," replied Cye as everyone nodded and walked out the door. Everyone jumped into the car. And headed towards Toyama General Hospital. Once they got to the hospital Rowen greeted his friends as Mia was about ready to go crazy. "Where is he, what room," asked Mia as she grabbed Rowen by the shirt. "Room nine," replied Rowen. He let Mia by but as everyone tried to follow Rowen put up his hands and blocked them. "You guys before you go see Ryo, we need to talk," replied Rowen. "What's this about Ro," asked Sage. "Well you see I was the one who put Ryo in a comma," said Rowen as he flinched knowing full well he was in for an earful. "WHAT," yelled everyone at the same time. "Yeah well I woke up this morning and found him making out with Simya. And from their conversation he never really did break up with her. So I jumped him and beat the shit out of him for backstabbing Mia." Once Rowen finished everyone starred at him with shock. "You mean to tell me that Ryo was two timing Mia," asked Cye. "Yes," replied Rowen as he noticed even Sage was getting like he was when he found out. "Listen I didn't mean to put him in a comma I mean after all we've been through I figured he could handle my attacks. But I would do it all over again if I got the chance. I mean Mia is like my sister and the last thing I want to see is her getting hurt," as Rowen finished everyone nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Ryo, I know you can't hear me but I love you and always have," said Mia as she broke out in tears.

Ryo heard her soft words of love. _I'm scum. No I'm worse then scum I mean to have cheated on Mia the most loving girl on the face of the earth. Damn I'm the gum stuck on the scum that's stuck on the shoe. God I wish I could open my eyes to see her right now. _

"You can Ryo of Wildfire," _Wait a second I know that voice ancient where are you. _"I am nowhere and everywhere, but at the same time I am in your mind to guide you. Now you must listen to me Wildfire. I have monitored you're progress with lady Mia. She loves you very much but do you love her?" _Of course, of course I do. _"Then why, whydid you betray her feelings? "Know this wildfire, the war against the dynasty has not yet ended. You must love Lady Mia for all she's worth for one day an heir will be born of you two. That heir will wield the armor of wildfire in your place. You must make things right between you two. NOW WAKE UP" Ryo's eyes snapped open as he woke up from his coma. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Mia's neck as she snapped awake. She looked up at Ryo as a joyful smile spread across her face. "Hey Mia, I have to tell you something I'm a complete idiot and I love you too. You see the truth is I never dated before you I dated while I was with you," he said as a look of pain crossed his face. "Mia I never wanted to have to tell you any news such as this but I was dating Simya while I was dating you and I know it's wrong and I'm sorry for being such an idiot," said Ryo as he looked up into her green eyes. At first he saw a look of pain but then the look softened. "I must admit I don't like the fact that you were dating someone while we were dating. But it must have taken a lot of guts and love for you to come right out and tell me. So I forgive you as long as you tell Simya that you will never see her again." "Deal," said Ryo as Mia kissed him softly on the lips. At that moment everyone walked into the room. "Rest up Ryo. I'll go tell the doctors you're fine." "Okay Mia hurry back." "So I take it you didn't tell her," asked Rowen. "Actually I did and she said that if I tell Simya that I'll never see her again that she will still love me," replied Ryo with a smile. "So it's true you did cheat on Mia," said Sage. "Yes Sage it's true but I'm never going to do it again I promise." "You better not cause Mia's like a sister to us and if you ever again hurt Mia in any way all of us will kill you," said Kento. "I get it, I get it but I have to tell you guys something. But you got to promise not to tell Mia I don't want to worry her." "Well what is it Ryo," asked Cye. "Well I had a dream while I was sleeping and well. It ain't good." "And…" said Kento. "Well the ancient came to me in my dream saying that the war with the dynasty still isn't over." "WHAT," yelled Cye. "Yeah he said that Mia and I will have an heir to the wildfire armor," said Ryo a little shaken up by what it meant. "So that means you and Mia will probably end up having a kid WHOA." Said Kento as realization struck. "Yeah and it scares me to think of that, I mean I'm not ready to be a father," replied Ryo. "Yeah well did the ancient mention when this was supposed to happen," asked Sage. "No not really," replied Ryo. "Then you're okay you don't know when it will happen and neither does Mia so everything's going to be all right," replied Rowen. "Yeah I guess you're right," said Ryo as he drifted off into sleep but right before he could Mia came in. "RYO NOOOOO," "What's wrong Mia," asked Ryo. "The doctor said you're not allowed to go to sleep for two hours otherwise you might slip back into a comma," said Mia as she looked at the guys. "Hey you guys, leave us for a second," asked Mia as she looked at the guys. "Sure Mia we'll be in the waiting room down the hall if you need us," replied Cye. Mia then closed the door and walked over to Ryo. "Ryo we need to talk." "I agree and I have one question for you." "Oh and what's that," asked Mia. "Do me the favor of making me the happiest man alive and marry me." Mia's eyes went wide as she heard those words. "Of course, of course I'll marry you," replied Mia as she kissed him full on the lips.

One week later Ryo was getting out of the hospital and Ryo felt he couldn't be happier. "Yes fresh air," said Ryo as they were getting into the jeep. "Yeah, well enjoy it while you can cause once we get to the mansion you're going straight back to bed," replied Mia. "But Mia," whined Ryo. "No butts I won't have my fiancé up and about after just getting out of a comma," said Mia. "Uh Mia did you just say fiancé," asked Kento "Yeah why," asked Mia. "Didn't Ryo tell you guys he proposed to me," asked Mia. "No," replied everyone at once. Everyone then turned to Ryo but he was already asleep in the car seat. "Well I guess I shouldn't have told you then. You guys will just have to act like you didn't hear me tell you," replied Mia a little shaken that Ryo didn't tell the guys. "Well we're home," said Mia as Ryo woke up. Mia jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door as Ryo and the rest of the guys followed closely behind. "Now Ryo I want you to go straight to bed you seemed to have fallen asleep in the car and you'll be no use around the house if you're wasted. Now GO!" "AH but Mia I've been sleeping all week I'm fine I'm just a bit drowsy and…" Ryo couldn't finish because the instant Mia opened the door Whiteblaze jumped on him. "Ah shit Blaze that hurt," said Ryo as his massively large cat jumped off him. Ryo got off the ground and walked inside with Whiteblaze at his side. "Ryo get to bed," yelled Mia as he walked upstairs. "All right Mia," yelled Ryo as he walked into his room and laid down on the bed. _Well a nap can't hurt._ Ryo then heard a soft knock at the door. "Hey Ryo," "Hey Mia," replied Ryo. "Hey, I just thought I'd tell you that I'm gonna take a nap in my room as well so if you need anything, please call for one of the guys," said Mia. "Hey Mia if you want you can sleep with me, after all we are engaged," stated Ryo. "Well I don't know…" "Come on, Mia I promise I'm not going to try anything after all I'm gonna save that for our honeymoon," said Ryo in a sly tone. "Oh all right, one nap can't hurt I guess, but what about if the guys see us," replied Mia. "Well thanks to you, they won't be surprised after all you did tell them we were engaged, am I right?" "How did you… but I thought you… Oh I give up," yelled Mia as Ryo smiled. "Trust me Mia I can sleep and listen at the same time," said Ryo. "Oh that's nice to know," replied Mia as she sat on the bed. "Well anyhow I'm tired so I'm going to bed, would you care to join," asked Mia as she patted the spot next to her. "Do I have a choice," asked Ryo. "No, not really," replied Mia with a slight smile. "Alright then I guess I'll join you," replied Ryo as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to Mia. Soon the two were in peaceful slumber.

An hour later Mia woke up to a pair of flawless safire eyes. "Hey," said Mia breathlessly. "Hey yourself," replied Ryo as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Uh hum," sounded an interrupting noise. The two broke away and looked at the source of the noise. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready," said Rowen as he walked away with a sad face and walked back down the stairs. "What's wrong with him," asked Mia as Ryo shrugged and walked out the door to follow him. "Mia stay here. I'll be right back," said Ryo as he closed the door and went after Rowen. "Rowen, what the hell is wrong with you?" "I don't know maybe it's that in the end you ended up with the girl I wanted ever since I meet her," replied Rowen. "You mean you wanted to go out with MIA?" "Yeah I love her the way you never could," replied Rowen with a strict face. "I mean she's smart, she's nice, and doesn't care about just her self. She should have been mine Ryo not yours. And after the way you treated her I thought she'd come to me for comfort and then I could have her. But Nooo you had to convince and sweet talk her into believing you wouldn't do it again. Well guess what once a cheater always a cheater," said Rowen as he walked back down the stairs in furry.


End file.
